


Pink & White

by somber



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, and im on too much caffeine, au where mark and jaemin are in nct and donghyuck and renjun are actors, basically just fluff and crack, fluff bc i love them and crack bc its super late, markhyuck is secondary but theyre like.... really prevalent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somber/pseuds/somber
Summary: Renjun's content with just being a fan of Jaemin. Unfortunately (or perhaps, fortunately) his friends love to meddle.





	Pink & White

**Author's Note:**

> this is rated t for swearing and some sexual references! (obviously nothing explicit; hyucks still a minor lmao) just for reference 00 line is 21 in this fic

Renjun’s a fan of Na Jaemin. 

A fan, just like any other fan. Just a fan, albeit one that interacted with his idol much more than the average fan, but movie star and premiere actor Huang Renjun knows his place. His place being _far, far_ away from career-destroying rumours.

Idols were idols and actors were actors—even though they worked under the same company it’d be weird for him to intermingle like he wants to.

Donghyuck, of course, thinks this is complete and utter bullshit. But Donghyuck’s literally dating an idol so Renjun doesn’t put much value upon his opinions, _especially_ not when he’s dragged to almost every NCT concert near any of their filming sites because “ _Mark’s performing!”_ as if it weren’t literally his job. 

Renjun would rather die than admit to the gnawing of jealousy in his stomach when Mark conveniently, coincidentally, sends kisses and hearts to their side of the stadium. The thing is—he doesn’t even _want_ that kind of a relationship. He just wants to be friends with Jaemin because hell, who doesn’t want to be friends with him? He’s sweet and kind and caring and has the prettiest smile.

And he’s mentioned liking Renjun’s movies more than once.

Or rather, he’s mentioned the movies Renjun was in when asked about his favorite movies during interviews—it could just be coincidence that whenever one of his movies release, Na Jaemin’s been spotted at the theatre ignoring his busy schedule, either with one of his friends, members, or by himself. But even if it’s not coincidence and he really does like his movies—it’s just admiration. 

 _And they met eyes once when Donghyuck had pulled a risky move and landed them a foot away from the stage_.

He still feels disgust bubble in his throat when he remembers that he had to watch his best friend’s boyfriend hump the air right in front of his nose. That was bad enough by itself, but Donghyuck’s wolf whistles and lecherous grins had gotten them thrown out by security after he yelled out “ _Nice ass!”_ at the poor idol, causing him to stumble and almost plummet off the stage, cheeks shining red through the makeup. However, while Renjun was stubbornly looking away from the scene, pretending he couldn’t hear his best friend muttering “ _ruh roh, Scoob_ ” under his breath as security stomped over, someone else on stage was watching the scene unfold as well, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

When Jaemin meets his eyes, Renjun somehow remains calm, glancing to his side at Donghyuck (now arguing with the security guard, mask and hat still firmly obscuring his face), and then looking back at the idol, raising his eyebrows as if to say _“are you seeing this shit?”_

And Jaemin, it seems, was indeed _seeing that shit_ because his face splits into a laugh at Renjun’s expression. When they inevitably get dragged out by security, Donghyuck pulling him out with him by the scruff of his neck, the traitor, Jaemin shoots Renjun a single wink and the cutest smile he’s ever seen in his life. The crowd goes wild, and Renjun’s glad he’s wearing a hat, even if he’d long since removed his mask. No one finds out they got kicked out of their own company’s group’s concert and Donghyuck gets laid, so when he walks onto set the next day he declares that last night was a _win_ , much to Renjun’s ire. 

Renjun spends the next week with his head perpetually in his hands, replaying that moment over and over while his manager and the director hover carefully around him and Donghyuck snorts at his dramatics, whipping out his phone to send his boyfriend a picture of his love-sick best friend.

And that’s that. Renjun may be a “special” fan, but he’s still exactly that—a fan. It’d be weird for him to meet up with Jaemin outside of a concert venue when he’s swooned over his face more times than he could possibly count. 

Which is why he dives under the table when he sees Jaemin walking right behind Mark, heading straight towards his and Donghyuck’s little corner in the café where Renjun frequently (regrettably) agrees to third wheel the couple.

“Uh,” Donghyuck scooches back a bit, the chair making an uncomfortably loud screech right next to Renjun’s ear. “What are you doing?”

“What the _fuck_ ,” He hisses in response, hands slapping at his friend’s legs as he tries to kick him. “ _Why is Jaemin here, you traitor?”_

Donghyuck shrugs in response but Renjun _knows_ he’s not just imagining the smirk threatening to show on his lips. And then suddenly an angel speaks and Donghyuck gets up, delivering one last kick to Renjun’s arm, who hisses in displeasure. 

“Hey, Hyuck! Good to see you when you’re not trying to jump Mark in our _shared_ dressing room.” Renjun freezes. Good lord, his voice is _heavenly_. He could just die right now, on the slightly dirty (very unsanitary) floor of this café. Actually, he probably will if Donghyuck decides to kick him one more time because his foot is uncomfortably close to his face.

“Yeah, _well_ , good to see you when you’re finally not cockblocking me.”

They laugh, and Renjun can just picture Mark’s face currently, lips pressed together in embarrassment, eyes avoiding both of his companions, brain a million miles away as he tries to pretend that they’re not discussing his sex life out loud like this. He can picture his face exactly because god knows he’s making the exact same face currently, cringing as he remembers how Donghyuck somehow always had to “go to the bathroom” while they were waiting in line for the concerts. He seriously hates his best friend.

“Where’s Renjun?” Mark asks, and bless his soul but if Renjun could he’d hire a deep web hitman to take him out right the hell now, because _Renjun_ was planning on staying underneath the table until Jaemin left. 

Instead of murdering his only sane friend, Renjun grabs his phone out of his pocket and scrambles to get up, nearly hitting his head on the table as he gets up, face schooled, impassive. Definitely, definitely red. His cheeks are burning. “Dropped my phone, sorry.”

Donghyuck snorts. “Nice.”

Renjun steps on his foot, pointedly ignoring his friend’s squeak of pain. He pockets his phone and puts on a brave, practiced smile. He’s an actor. He can do this. “I don’t believe we’ve met, Jaemin-ssi. I’m Huang Renjun.” 

Jaemin looks down at his extended hand and laughs softly, taking it. His hand was bigger than Renjun’s, a bit rough but warm and dry compared to his clammy ones that had just been on the floor a second ago. “I know who you are, Renjun. I don’t just wink at every cute boy that comes to our concerts, y’know?” Jaemin shoots him a brilliant smile, and out of his periphery Renjun can see Donghyuck visibly cringe.

His mouth opens, closes, and then opens again just to say “Oh.”

He’s burning alive.

“Oh my god, Nana, you did it _again_.” Donghyuck wrinkles his nose, sitting down first and watching the rest of them follow his example, Renjun plopping into his seat mechanically. Their hands separate and Renjun’s embarrassed at how much his hand already misses the other’s warmth. “They’re gonna have to push the filming back a week just so he doesn’t mess up his lines every two seconds—“

“Was it really that bad?” Mark asks, leaning his chin on his hand, snickering.

“ _Yes, oh my god,_ he’s so embarrassing—Sometimes he’d just space out randomly during a scene and even Yeri, our female lead, got upset and told him off—it was so damn funny. Not that he cared.” 

Jaemin laughs, and Renjun suddenly pays attention to the conversation again, having been in another realm of existence since the words “cute boy” came out of Jaemin’s mouth. 

“Huh?” He blinks, and Donghyuck laughs at him, even when Renjun’s elbow comes in contact with his ribs, _hard_.  

“See?”

Mark cracks up too, staring at Renjun’s lost expression. _Traitor,_ he thinks, glaring at him from across the table, _you’re supposed to be on my side here, twink_.  

But when his eyes flick to Jaemin, he’s met with a warm gaze and a fond smile, his heart rate skyrocketing even harder at the _look_. Embarrassed, he smiles back.

“Y’know,” Jaemin leans forward to the center of their table, eyes still on Renjun. “He’s a lot cuter—shyer? Than I thought he’d be.” 

“Just wait,” Hyuck intones, Mark nodding along to what he says because _of course he is_ , traitor. “He’s a feisty bitch when you get to know him.”

“I’m right here?!” Renjun protests, fist gently hitting the tabletop.

Jaemin giggles at his repeated fist-table pats as Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Unfortunately.”

“You invited me here—“

“I invited you so you could talk to the dude you’ve been dying over, not to give the table a fucking shiatsu, Injunnie!”

“Well, what if I wanna do _both?!_ ” 

Mark sighs a little, sharing a look with Jaemin, who seems a little too amused at how red Renjun’s neck is turning.

“Then do _both_ , goddammit, I’m sick of him asking Mark to ask me random questions about you! Speaking of, _why on Earth did you ask me for his whole damn natal chart, Na Jaemin_? Do you know how hard that was to find out?!”

Renjun whips his head towards Jaemin, who manages to look sheepish at the sudden attention. “I wanted to know if we’re compatible?”

“I…uh, wait. Hold on.” Renjun interjects. “You’re gay?”

Jaemin’s eyebrows knit together. “We’re on a date right now, Renjun. You thought I was straight?”

“A double date.” Mark chimes in, unhelpful as ever.

“Hold on. _What?_ ” 

“Injun—“

“Shut up, what? Since when? How come you guys never tell me what’s going on,” He whines, punching Donghyuck’s arm. 

“We did—“

“This morning, like a million times.”

“—not our fault you’re in dreamland 99% of the time.”

“ _Ugh,_ ” His gross, sweaty hands come up to cover his face. “You guys are horrible.”

“Me included?” Jaemin chirps cutely. 

“…No, not you.” 

“Bigot.” Donghyuck mutters under his breath.

Mark laughs suddenly, hunching over the table as it shakes underneath his weight. “We haven’t even gotten our coffee yet and this is already an absolute mess.”

“Well,” Jaemin drawls, getting up from his chair. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m taking Renjun and ditching.”

“You are?”

“Yep! We’re gonna have a date.” 

“You’re on a date right now, genius.”

“Not according to Renjun, we’re not!” Renjun’s lips curl up involuntarily as Jaemin extends his warm palm to him. He takes it without a second thought, letting himself be pulled up.

“At least pay for the coffee, asshole,” Donghyuck calls after him. “I had to call his mother to find out his exact time of birth and it took us like an _hour_ , you owe me!”

“Sorry, can’t hear you!”

“Jaemin, I had to use _Google Translate to talk to her—“_

“Huh? Sorry, I think we’re breaking up?”

“We’re not on the phone.”

Mark raises his eyebrows at Renjun as their dates continue to bicker, a silent question. Renjun smiles, nodding down at where Jaemin’s hand is still wrapped around his. He’s comfortable, at ease.

“I’ll pay for the coffee,” Mark interjects. “Go on, get out of here, gaylords.”

And with that, Jaemin pulls him along, weaving through tables and pulling his mask over his face, watching Renjun do the same. Better to play it safe. The door jingles as they exit, Renjun fully expecting to stop holding his hand once the cold Seoul air hits them. 

Instead, he finds his hand being put in Jaemin’s pocket, warm and cozy.

 

“So, where do you want to go for our first date?”

* * *

 

“…Wait.” Renjun says, two weeks later as they’re cuddled up on his couch, watching a movie. “How did you know I liked you?” 

“Injunnie. I hope you’re not serious.”

“…’course not.”

Jaemin’s chest rumbles as he presses his forehead to Renjun’s temple. “You’re cute.”

He rolls his eyes, suppressing a dumb smile. It’s Jaemin’s favorite adjective for Renjun, it seems, because he’s said it almost every single day.

“Aha! See?” Jaemin pokes his red ear. “That’s how.” 

“Shut up,” he mumbles, hand batting away the sudden intrusion.

And for the time being, Renjun’s still just a fan, a little starstruck in front of the pretty boy. He’s a fan but he’s also almost Jaemin’s boyfriend and Jaemin comes to visit him on set with breakfast that they eat in his car. He’s a fan but Jaemin’s also his fan, turning abnormally shy when Renjun enters his dorm for the first time and sees a giant poster of his face hung up in NCT’s living room, right next to a gigantic stack of DVDs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im...gay renmin have been taking over my heart,, I SWEAR THIS STARTED OUT SERIOUS idk what happened that made this drabble devolve into just them sassing each other while renjun is seeing stars (or rather, star, bc jaemins a star-- haha..........yeah i really need sleep) hoenstly this isnt even funny but i had a grand ol time writing it so jus.... take it..... 
> 
> i love u thank u for taking the time to read this!


End file.
